Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) modems may be configured to use advanced modulation techniques to send high rate digital data across the distribution lines of the telephone network (the local loop). A limiter of data rate for these modems is crosstalk from other DSL data sessions on other lines in the same cable binder. On the central office side (CO), this binder may terminate at a DSLAM (Digital Subscriber Line Access Multiplexer). Since the modems in a DSLAM are collocated, there arises the opportunity to coordinate the signals transmitted by these modems in order to reduce their interference with one another. However, many current solutions are unable to achieve this coordination without disrupting DSL communications. Specifically, they are unable to provide the necessary data and they are unable to use this data to reshape the transmit signals. Both of these steps are necessary for reducing the crosstalk.
Additionally, in ADSL2/ADSL2+ (Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line Bis and Bis+ standards), by using Dynamic Spectrum Management (DSM) techniques, a central office (CO) can maximize channel throughput. Further, by utilizing DSM, a Central Office Digital Subscriber Line Access Multiplexer (DSLAM) may be configured to calculate dynamic Transmit Spectral Shaping at bin “i” (DTSSi) for all channels. DTSSi is an invented mechanism and is similar in definition to the TSSi that is defined in the ADSL2/2+ standards. The difference between DTSSi and TSSi is that, whereas TSSi are not allowed to change during a CO and CPE communication session, the DTSSi are allowed to change during the session. Another challenge in such a DSL environment is to pass DTSSi values for all bins as well as a desired (or target) Signal to Noise Ratio Margin (SNRM) to the customer premises equipment (CPE) through the overhead channel. Further, many current implementations do not have a defined protocol when utilizing G992.3 and G992.5 standards, which are incorporated herein by reference.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.